


Fire

by Hollow_Love



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Everyone lives/ nobody dies, Fire, Science lab gone wrong, Swearing, shy Evan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollow_Love/pseuds/Hollow_Love
Summary: Evan and Connor are lab partners, but something goes wrong and Evan doesn't wanna bug the teacher(This is my first fanfic, I'm so sorry that this is gonna be shit)





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a post I found on Instagram

It was a Monday afternoon during third period, Evan was in his science class, and he conveniently had the class with Connor, they were pretty good friends. Today they were doing a lab and had to work in partners, so of course Evan decided to work with connor, he didn't know anyone else in the class.

"Hey Connor, how do you lit the burner? I can't seem to get it..."

"Come on Hansen, it's not that hard to do, you just spark it alright?" 

"Alright....I'll give it a shot" 

"Try and hurry, I almost have these chemicals ready for heating" 

"Ok ok I'm going" 

Evan tries to light the burner, but he wasn't having the most luck though, because he messed up and caught his coat on fire....

"C-crap..." 

He started blowing on the fire trying to put it out, bit it was just slowly spreading, and he was pretty sure he was gonna die, and he was, especially since Connor noticed 

"Holy shit Evan!" 

Evan looked at him and started whisper yelling

"Shhh! Don't say anything out loud! I-I can handle this!" 

"Evan you're on fire!"

"I know but shh! I don't wanna bug the teacher..." 

"Hansen, of you don't bug the teacher than I fucking will" 

"No nononono! Please don't don't that Connor!" 

"Then tell the teacher so you don't burn to death!" 

"God....fine..." 

Evan sighed giving up, he raised his hand patiently waiting on the teacher to call on him. She eventually looked over at him. 

"What seems to be the problem Mr. Hansen?" 

"Well, M-Ms. Peterson, I'm on fire" 

Everyone in the class just turned and stared at him, his jacket just continued burning.

**Author's Note:**

> God this was complete shit, but it's my first fanfic so don't kill me yet


End file.
